Kidnapped
by Lilshortperson
Summary: read part one first: Lost. Kara and Harper finally have the family they dreamed of but what happens when something of the past threatens them? (It's DONE!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda, I do not know any of the cast I only know that Harper is extremely hot.  
  
(I have way too much time on my hands. Oh well its all good. You wanted it now here it is. Okay during writing this I was watching a baby story so have fun. Thank you to all whom like it even those who don't. Please in reviews tell me what you like or what you don't like it's fun to read those. Thank you)  
  
Prologue:  
  
Harper entered his quarters after a long hard day at work. He took a shower throwing his clothes everywhere. He got out, changed into some shorts and a shirt, and went to sleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ahhhhhh," Kara pushed for what seemed forever. "Okay, Come on Kara you're doing good," "Good Blain can you say fuckin' painkillers," "You said you wanted all natural not me," Kara pushed again. "Where the fuck is Harper?" Blain asked as Jolee came into his sight. "Greta was suppose to contact him," At that moment the doors slid open and a blonde man came running in. "I'm here," He took his place next to Kara. "Hey baby" he kissed the top of her head. "Fuck you," She greeted back as she pushed again. Harper looked up to Blain with a shocked look. "Don't worry she's been saying that to everyone." "OH"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Greta pressed her palm against the steel door. "Do you think anything's wrong?" She asked calmly. Cal sat on a bench type thing behind her. "Well do you?" she repeated turning toward him. "I don't know," Greta sighed taking a seat next to him. "Don't worry she'll be fine." "I know but she's only a kid." "She not a kid in reality, we only treat her she's one." "I'd never thought she would be the first one to have a baby you know. I mean I always thought Jolee would be the first." She sighed. "Do you think Harper's right for her?" She finally asked. Cal felt like laughing but he just shrugged. "I mean what if he's just like the rest of them? He'll leave her the first chance he gets." Cal just gave her a curious look. "Are you still shot up about Charlie?" "Shut up," "You are aren't you?" He began to laugh as Greta just crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not" "Yes you are." "No I am not."  
  
"Liar," Blain entered the, at that moment, waiting room. All of a sudden he felt he like he shouldn't have. Greta and Cal were going at it. "Damn you," she yelled. "What ever you know your still hooked on him." Cal laughed. "Uh hum," Blain broke them up. Greta quickly jumped up. "Is she-?" "Of course, Kara's fine and so is the baby," Greta's eyes brighten. "A baby?" "A boy," "Yea I'm going to be an aunt," she turned to Cal. "And you can be the grandpa."  
  
(Isn't Greta such a bitch. Ha, ha. If you've been wondering I base my charters on some of my friends. Some of the stuff they say I hear everyday so a lot of the scenes people can relate too so please enjoy this story and please review. It'll be a little shorter then the last one and again thank you every one even the flamers where ever you are.) 


	2. Chapter One: 6 Years Later

**Sorry about the name of Kara and Harper's kid. His name is suppose to be Orion like the constellation. Thank you.  
  
(As you read the rest of this story. All it's chapter keep in mind that Kara and Greta really don't have a past. All we know about Kara is that she is the daughter of a space pirate. I just want you to remember that. Thanks)  
  
Chapter one: 6 years later  
  
"Orion," Kara whispered as she ran down the corridor. "Cole where is he?" "Last time I saw him with Greta in the hanger. "Thanks. He was with me a second ago." "Well he's exactly like you. You have him one minute the next he's gone you do the same thing." "Me? Please he acts more like Harper everyday," She stopped as she came to the hanger. "God I miss him."  
  
"Auntie Greta what does this do?" "Leave it alone Orion." Greta mumbled. "Can't you go bother Cal?" "I did and he said you need a friend." Orion said climbing over some boxes. "I need a friend, Cal needs a friend," She stopped to think. "Come to think about it Cal needs a Girlfriend, no wait Cal just needs to get fucked. Yeah that's it," She said absent minded.  
  
"Greta!" "Uh Oh," Greta turned to see a very pissed off Kara. "What are you teaching my son?" "Oh Just the many reasons why Captain Cal is so moody. Oh you know why because maybe he could be a trans you know on consent PM-" "Greta!" "Oh Sorry," "Orion!" "Right here mommy," Orion ran up to Kara. The big pale blue eyes, short shaggy brown hair, and big puffy cheeks gave him away. Kara hugged her son. "Daddy wants to take you on one of his adventures," She told him. A big bright smile spread across his face. "Aw well miss you little shorty." Greta waved. Orion just stuck out his tongue in return as Kara walked out carrying him with her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So you're all packed," Beka asked as she entered the workroom. "Yep and I'm going go get my son," Beka just smiled. She never saw him more ecstatic then the last few years. Harper was growing up in her eyes. She watched as he put a couple of extra clothing in his pack. His life seemed to be getting better and better. He found his love and now they had a kid. She was so proud of him. He shuffled through things getting every thing together. "Can you believe it Beka? Me, I have a kid," he stopped with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I mean me when did life get so good," He sat on the bed next to Beka. "I dunno Harper when do you think it got so good," he looked up at her with one of his sly smiles. "I think it was when I met you and the Maru," he smiled. She couldn't help but smile as she pulled him into a hug. "I am so happy for you Harper," She whispered into his ear. "Hey Beka?" he pulled away. "Now you know what life is like with one Harper imagine two," "Oh god"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So you'll have a few days to yourself what will you do?" "Gee Blain, I dunno maybe work," Kara smirked as Blain flipped through some of his workbooks. Orion was running around Med Bay with some of Blain's instruments. "Hey O check this out," Orion ran to Blain's side. He climbed onto a seat and pushed himself in between the table and Blain. "So why don't you go with them?" "Orion wants time with Harper. I mean Harper hardly ever gets any time off to see O." She paused. "Father and son thing." "Cool, uh what is it?" Blain looked down to see Orion glaring at the pictures of a woman giving birth. "Uh oh," he said quickly flipping the pages. "It was nothing." "That wasn't cool." "Sorry Kara." They both laughed.  
  
Kara watched as Blain and Orion flipped through the medical book. She missed Harper terribly and just having Orion around made her feel better. Blain was like her Brother and he took to Orion the first time he saw him. "Have you heard from Trance?" Kara asked. "Yeah," He looked up. "And?" Blain just smiled. "Oh," "Oh What?" "Nothing just oh." Kara looked away scratching the back of her head. "K, Yes we are an item if that's what you're thinking," He rolled his eyes. Kara quickly jumped up and threw her arms around his neck taking him by surprise. "Aw and then maybe Orion can have a little purple or blue cousin." Blain's eyes grew wide. "Oh No" "It'll be fun we can raise our kids together." "No way being Orion's Uncle is enough," he quickly grabbed the six-year-old boy and used him as a defense as he ran out. "Come on I bet Trance will think it'll be fun," Kara giggled as she ran after them.  
  
(Thanks for reading more to come soon. Please read and review) 


	3. Decisions

Hey sorry this is so short but hey it has to go with the story thanks.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
"Hey Kiddo." "Daddy!" Orion jumped into his father's open arms. "You ready to go?" The boy just nodded his head making his hair shake. Kara stood next to them as Orion hugged his father. "Hey sweetie," Harper smiled. "Hey." Harper put Orion back on the floor as he reached out to kiss Kara. "I've missed you," he whispered. "I missed you to but work you know."  
  
They began to walk into the corridor toward the command room. "That's what I want to talk to you about." He began. "About work?" "Yeah." He stopped and watched as Orion went into the lab to meet with Jolee. "Kara we can't keep doing this. O needs both of us." Kara became confused as Harper took her hands in his. "Come with me to Andromeda" "What? Harper," "I don't need an answer right now. Let's just say something you can think about." He smiled as Orion ran back into the hall. "Ready?" "Yeah." "Okay lets go," Harper turned back to Kara. "Just think about it okay?" Kara nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. "Yuck!" Orion made a funny face. Harper picked him up. "One day when you get older and fall in love we'll be saying yuck." "I'll never fall in love its yucky," He spat. Harper and Kara couldn't help but laugh. "Come on kiddo let's go," Harper and Orion went to the hanger leaving a confused Kara behind. 


	4. The Letter

(Hey It's shorty again. I hope you like this story I'm getting ideas as I write it so it's not like the other story. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this one)  
  
Chapter three:  
  
* The small child made her way into the hall. It was dark and no lighting illuminated the palace. She poked her head into every other room like she was searching for something. Her bare feet made no noise as she stepped upon the marble floor. Her red satin robes flowed gently behind her gliding across the floor. Her Maroon hair shined against the moonlight. She was royalty, the daughter of the King Usham.  
  
She came to the balcony and stared across her kingdom. In the far west she could see the tip of the palace belonging to her Uncle Nabua. A giggle emitted from her lips. "A clear night isn't it?" the child turned to see her brother, Alaba. She smiled and turned back around as fireworks lit up the sky above Nabua's castle. "Pretty aren't they?" Alaba said as he knelt down next to her. "Nabua must be back from one of his space trips." "He's a pirate after all," the child finally said. "Yes he is." They watched as the fireworks grew in numbers. "But he is also a King and a dangerous one at that," Alaba turned to her with a sweet loving face. "Now come Nanoka. To bed with you," he took her in his arms and carried her off back to her room* Greta laid her head down on the table as the memory passed. A single tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. She placed her pen down on the table and looked over the Letter she had written:  
  
Beloved brother, You may have been wondering why so long? Were you beginning to think I was dead? Funny isn't it, I can still feel you there for I know you are alive. Father has been gone for some time now and you are now the ruler of Anakas. Don't worry so, Brother I am in safe hands. I work on Cassiopeia's Knight and I go under a new identity, Greta. I am happy here, brother. It's what I want. You may find this life rather lonely but I'm not I live with the most wonderful people, Kara, her son Orion, Blain, Cole, Jolee, And of course Captain Drake. It's wonderful. I fear I will not be returning to my home for a while but for right now I claim this ship as my own. I hope you can understand. It took me so long to write to you because I feared you would not approve but I must. Good-bye for now Yours Always, ~ Nanoka ~ She stuffed into an envelope and stamped it with her emblem. "It is done."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay where can we find this," Harper bit his lower lip as he glanced from one trader's stand to the next. He held the list of supplies Andromeda needed in one hand and Orion held his other. They were on a trading drift looking for supplies. It was crowded with people who were there just to make a bargain. "Orion?" "Yeah." "Don't let go of my hand okay?" "K daddy," Harper pushed through the crowd. After a while fearing he'd lose Orion he grabbed his son and sat him on his shoulders. "Alright now that that's done let's see," He checked the list again and looked around. "Bingo. Here it is. See O your daddy is a genius."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Orion?" "Right here daddy," "All right stay inside O and I'll be finish up here." Harper finished packing up the Maru and was ready to go back to Andromeda. He climbed up into the ship and locked the door. He climbed into the captain's seat got comfortable and buckled up. In the co captain's seat Orion was buckled up playing with a miniature figure of Andromeda. Harper smiled, as he got ready to take off. "Ready O?" The boy just nodded. "Okay hang on," The Maru jumped as it lifted itself from the ground and was off into space. 


	5. Satin and Spice

(Hey Guys sorry for the delay a lot of things have been going on. I went on a trip with the dance team and it was a blast and plus I got new ideas for this story. Again thanks for the waiting and the reviews. Let me know what you like about the story and ideas I'm so open for ideas and feedback. Thanks)  
  
Chapter four:  
  
"Leo, look what I've found," A man pointed toward the window. Leo leaned in. He laughed below his breath. "Dumb ass that's only a mere carrier ship it ain't worth shit," The other man turned around ticked off. "It's not what it's worth it's what it's caring that is worth anything." Leo thought for a minute. It's been a while since the pirates terrorized a ship and this would prove to the King of Anakas that they were worthy enough to work for him again. Any ship was better then none, even if it was a mere carrier ship. "Alright, it'll do," Leo turned around to face the rest of the crew. "Get ready guys we have a ship to rob and possibly people to kill."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harper leaned back in his chair putting the ship on auto. Orion was asleep in the sea next to him. Harper unbuckled his son and lifted him up to put him in one of the bunks in the back. He set him down and returned to the cockpit. It seemed peaceful and quiet but in space sometimes that's not what it seemed. He began to fall asleep but a shaking of the ship woke him up.  
  
He heard some thumping coming from the roof of the ship. He quickly grabbed his gun and headed to the back locking the bunk door to protect his son. He watched as the cockpit door spun opened and a figure slid in followed by some others. Harper charged his gun as he heard some shuffling in the cockpit. Instincts took over and he found himself creeping to the front. About three largely built men snooped through things.  
  
"Hey Leo, I think found something other then shit," One of them lifted up a pack of gems Harper purchased for a new invention he was working on. Anger flashed in his eyes. "Eh not much but it'll do," Leo slowly turned and was greeted with a whack in the face. He fell back rubbing his cheek. He shook his head and looked up to see a small man with a steel gun in his right hand. "You bloody-"  
  
"Mudfoot, yeah that always seems to be my name at a moment like this," Harper answered. The man pulled himself up and stood towering over him. Harper shuddered a little as he backed off. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," he muttered below his breath. "Leo," The one with the gems stood up from the trunk he was going through. "It's alright Charlie, looks like this 'mudfoot' wants a beating," Harper's eyes grew wide. The third man began to sneak to the back where Orion was asleep. "Oh I don't think so," without thinking Harper turned and fired his gun. "Don't even think about going back there," He snarled. The laser shot through the third one's hand. Before Harper could react Leo wrapped his hands around Harper's neck chocking him. "Better think before you act Mudfoot." Leo laughed as Harper gasped for air. Leo threw the man against the wall.  
  
Harper quickly got up with a right hook across Leo's face. Leo stumbled back once again as Harper gave him a straight kick in the chest. Leo let out a gasp as the blow affected his breathing. He had his back towards Harper who abandon him and went to take care of Charlie. A big mistake on his part, Leo thought as he pulled himself up. He turned and made his way behind Harper.  
  
Harper gave Charlie an upper punch almost breaking his chin. He felt good about himself, but that wasn't about to last. Two strong hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Harper felt himself gasping again as he kicked. Harper was thrown hard against the wall. He dragged himself to his feet but was met with a blow to the head making him back down as Leo kept on pounding him. "Greg head to the back, see what this pathetic human is hiding," The third man, Greg, nodded as he began to head to the bunks. "NOOOOO," Harper coughed. "Don't hurt him." "Shut up," Leo slapped him across the face with the gun knocking him out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Daddy," Orion pulled the covers off of him. He slid off the bed and stood next to the door. It wouldn't open. "Daddy," he whispered. He heard Pounding coming from the cockpit. "Don't hurt him," He heard his father yell. Orion pressed his ear against the door. Some footsteps were getting closer and Orion felt it necessary to hide. He ran toward the closet and got into a huge crate and covered himself with some satin blankets Beka had kept in there. He listened and limited his breathing as his mother taught him. He heard the door slid open and the footsteps entered the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey lookie what I found," Leo turned away from the bloody human and faced the opening of the cockpit. "A box? What the hell are we going to do with a box," "It's not the box boss it's what's inside. Satin and spice." Leo smiled. "Satin and spice," "Yep" "Alright so you're not a total idiot. Let's go before he wakes up."  
  
(It might be a while for the next chapter but I'll make sure to keep them coming Thanks. Lilshorty out!!!!) 


	6. A little bit of hope

(Hey, hey, what's up, well it's another chapter and I hope this is as good as the last story and I really hope you like it, Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this one)  
  
Chapter five:  
  
"It's been to long," Beka walked into the command room. "Any news on them Rommie. They should have been here an hour ago," she could feel herself worrying. "I've tried to contact them but Harper isn't answering," Rommie answered. "Wait," She stopped like she was receiving a message. "The Maru is coming in. on auto pilot."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He's bad Beka" Trance began. "I don't know if he'll make it." Beka just glanced over Harper's battered body lying motionless on the medical bed. He was hooked up to so many machines it looked like there was nothing left except to allow him to die. Harper's face was so bruised and swollen you could even tell it was Harper. Beka took a hold of his hand. The knuckles were bruised and raw. Looked like he put up a fight, she thought. "He'll make it. Hope. right Trance, you always talk about hope." Beka said breaking the silence. "Yes there's always hope," Trance smiled reassuring herself. "I won't let him die Trance not like this," She squeezed his hand.  
  
Trance smiled weakly. What could you say at a time like this, she thought. She felt the warmth and love coming from Beka. She was close to Harper together they shared a bond that was unbreakable. Trance remembered that bond. It was they kind that two people shared when they are close. The same bond you find between a mother and her child. Beka's motherly instincts had taken over and at that moment she was the mother. Trance turned away from the two. It brought back memories, memories of her and her mother. She bit her bottom lip. She left her home when she was Coming of age or becoming an adult.  
  
"Orion isn't in the Maru," Dylan suddenly entered with Rommie following behind. "What?!" "He's not in the Maru," Beka slipped back into a chair upset. "I contacted Cassiopeia's Knight and they're on their way." Rommie commented. "What are we gonna tell Kara?" Trance asked. The thought hadn't even crossed their mind until Trance spoke up. "She's going to find out no matter what. Orion's gone and Harper's," Beka's voice drowned out and they remained in silence.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kara entered Med Bay on Andromeda. It was light's out and she tried to be quiet. She felt her body almost collapse as her eyes fell upon Harper. Beka sat in a chair next to him asleep. "She hasn't left his side," Dylan whispered coming up behind her. Kara smiled weakly as she went in further. "If you need anything Kara, call us. Seems like none of us can sleep," He finished. "Thanks Captain." She whispered with a quiver in her voice. Dylan nodded and left her alone.  
  
Harper's breathing was shallow and his body seemed lifeless. Kara placed her cheek against his chest listening to his slow heartbeat. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "He was worse earlier." Kara pulled herself up. Beka pulled herself up fome her chair. "He looks better now. Less swollen." "I thought you were asleep?" "I can't." There was a slight pause. She noticed the look on Kara's face. "Hey you okay?" She finally asked. "Yeah," Kara answered absentminded. "You don't look alright." Kara smiled. "Harper told me that nothing gets by you" "He's right nothing does so spill," She leaned forward as a dreamy look entered Kara's eyes. Another tear trailed down her cheek. "I should have been there, you know? I should have been with him. Maybe with some one else he could have stood a chance." "Come on Kara you can't blame yourself." "How can I not?" She grew defensive. "Harper and Orion are all I have? And now I might not have either." "Don't say that. We'll find Orion. And Harper?" Beka paused for a minute as Kara hung her head staring at her feet. "You know damn well that Harper doesn't die easy. It'll take millions of Neitz to kill his spirit let alone him." A small giggle emitted from Kara's lips. "It's gonna be alright Kara. We'll get them back."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anakas a planet ruled by two brothers, Nabua of the western tribe and Usham of the eastern tribe. Two brother's one destine to kill the other. Vengeful son set on destroying his own blood for the sake of his father's crown. Anakaius a doomed planet no longer the once fruitful place I visited as a boy but now a hateful place of war I visit as a man. Letters from high priest Kalabar of the elders  
  
"Nabua?" The Young man said in shock. "Of Course." "The Pirate Nabua, King of the western tribe. My Father's brother," "Who else? He killed your father after all." "I know but where can I find him?" "Find him? The bastard's dead. But his daughter still lives." "His daughter?" The man's ears were open. He sat down at the table as he took off his hood revealing his face. He was the Prince of the eastern tribe. His uncle had murdered his father in order to gain control of their kingdom some time ago and now that he was of age he sought for revenge.  
  
"Nabua had a daughter with a human woman. They name the child, Kara. She was sent to Earth to live with her mother before the battle. We kept track of her but lost her after she after her eighteenth birthday," He could not see the other man he was speaking to. His voice sounded snakelike and he hid in the shadows. "She left?" "After his death she was lost. What do you plan to do?" "I don't know." He slowly got up. "Thank you Sulan," He pulled his hood back on and left the hut. "And so the Prophecy begins" 


	7. We'll get him

Chapter seven:  
  
"Orion," the boy spoke boldly in front of the king. "Who are you're parents, son?" Alaba asked the little boy. "My mommy and daddy." "Yes, I know but who are you're mommy and daddy." the boy just shrugged. Alaba sighed heavily this wasn't going well. "His tag says he belongs to he Common Wealth Your highness," Greg muttered. "Does it give the name of his parents?" Greg took a quick look at the tag around Orion's neck. "Seamus Harper, engineer of the starship Andromeda and Kara, engineer on Cassiopeia's Knight." Greg looked back at Alaba. "I heard stories of Andromeda as a kid, it's a powerful ship," Alaba took this into consideration.  
  
Leo took a step forward. "We thought we could keep him for ransom your Highness. We thought he might be worth something after all he is a part of the Common Wealth." Alaba thought about it for a while. Kara was the boy's mother and if it was the same Kara he was thinking about then the revenge plan was set. "Contact Andromeda and tell them we have some thing of great importance to them." He got up from his throne. "Leo take the boy to the guest room in the west wing." He placed his hand on Leo's shoulder to whisper. "Place two guards at the door and don't let him out of your sight, he can be very valuable to the plan." "What plan?" Leo asked but Alaba gave no answer. "Don't worry about that. Just make sure that kid doesn't start trouble." With that Alaba left to deal with other matters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dylan, I received a message for Kara and Harper." A hologram of Rommie appeared in one of the corridors were Dylan was. "Where are they?" "In the Command room." Dylan turned and headed to the command room. "Thanks Rommie."  
  
"Kara, daughter of Nabua, please to see you're still alive," a man's face appeared on the screen. "Do you know him?" Harper asked in a whisper that only Kara could hear. They had all gathered in the command room to accept the message. "I don't know he seems familiar," Kara answered thinking about it. "I'm sorry you don't know me, my name is Alaba, prince of Anakaius, son of Usham, your uncle." The man continued. "Your father killed my father and I am only here to repay you for the misery you put me through." "Ohmygod," Kara muttered. She feared for the worst. "I have someone of dear importance to you, Princess, your son." He paused for a minute allowing the shock to hit the two crews. "Now I can give you the boy for a small token," "And what's that?" Harper demanded. "Hold on, I am only saying that I will trade you the boy for your half of the kingdom." "My son for land?" Harper asked. "It's that simple," Alaba answered with a cock smile. Harper turned away from the screen. "Basterd," He muttered. "What do you say Kara?" Dylan asked. "My son is important not land," she answered. "You sure?" Cal asked. "Cal that shouldn't even be a question," Blain answered back. "All right." "I'm waiting," Alaba asked. "Look buddy we'll give you whatever you freaking want," Harper yelled. "I just want my son." Alaba smiled "Forty eight hours Kara and I want my land," with that he blinked out.  
  
Dylan turned to the others. "Care to explain Kara?" he asked. "I guess he's my cousin but I don't really remember." Kara muttered sadly. "Hey it's okay," Harper pulled her into his arms. "We'll have our son back and everything will be fine." "Yeah, now where the hell is this place?" "Don't worry Blain I'm right on it," "Thanks Cole uh guys," "What?" they answered in unison. "Where's Greta?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Greta," Dylan spoke softly as he entered the Obs deck. Greta leaned against the railing. "Dylan, I didn't hear you come in," She sounded surprised. "You weren't in the command room and I was wondering where you were?" Dylan leaned against the rail. "Well I've been here the whole time. Plus what business is it of yours where I am?" "This is my ship Greta everything that happens here is my business," He answered slyly. It was quiet for a while and he noticed she seemed troubled. "He's my brother Dylan," she finally broke the silence. "Alaba?" He asked. "Yes, I left home after Nabua killed my father. Please don't tell any one about this?" "I won't but-" "if you're gonna asked if I had anything to do with Orion's kidnapping," she stopped. Dylan really wanted to know. "Well I didn't" She spat. "I had nothing to do with it, Dylan," she felt she had to convince him. "Look you don't have to convince me Greta." "Don't call me that." "Then what am I suppose to call you?" "By my name Nanoka," "Okay," he spoke softly as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "Nanoka," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	8. Nanoka?

Chapter seven:  
  
"Orion," the boy spoke boldly in front of the king. "Who are you're parents, son?" Alaba asked the little boy. "My mommy and daddy." "Yes, I know but who are you're mommy and daddy." the boy just shrugged. Alaba sighed heavily this wasn't going well. "His tag says he belongs to he Common Wealth Your highness," Greg muttered. "Does it give the name of his parents?" Greg took a quick look at the tag around Orion's neck. "Seamus Harper, engineer of the starship Andromeda and Kara, engineer on Cassiopeia's Knight." Greg looked back at Alaba. "I heard stories of Andromeda as a kid, it's a powerful ship," Alaba took this into consideration.  
  
Leo took a step forward. "We thought we could keep him for ransom your Highness. We thought he might be worth something after all he is a part of the Common Wealth." Alaba thought about it for a while. Kara was the boy's mother and if it was the same Kara he was thinking about then the revenge plan was set. "Contact Andromeda and tell them we have some thing of great importance to them." He got up from his throne. "Leo take the boy to the guest room in the west wing." He placed his hand on Leo's shoulder to whisper. "Place two guards at the door and don't let him out of your sight, he can be very valuable to the plan." "What plan?" Leo asked but Alaba gave no answer. "Don't worry about that. Just make sure that kid doesn't start trouble." With that Alaba left to deal with other matters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dylan, I received a message for Kara and Harper." A hologram of Rommie appeared in one of the corridors were Dylan was. "Where are they?" "In the Command room." Dylan turned and headed to the command room. "Thanks Rommie."  
  
"Kara, daughter of Nabua, please to see you're still alive," a man's face appeared on the screen. "Do you know him?" Harper asked in a whisper that only Kara could hear. They had all gathered in the command room to accept the message. "I don't know he seems familiar," Kara answered thinking about it. "I'm sorry you don't know me, my name is Alaba, prince of Anakaius, son of Usham, your uncle." The man continued. "Your father killed my father and I am only here to repay you for the misery you put me through." "Ohmygod," Kara muttered. She feared for the worst. "I have someone of dear importance to you, Princess, your son." He paused for a minute allowing the shock to hit the two crews. "Now I can give you the boy for a small token," "And what's that?" Harper demanded. "Hold on, I am only saying that I will trade you the boy for your half of the kingdom." "My son for land?" Harper asked. "It's that simple," Alaba answered with a cock smile. Harper turned away from the screen. "Basterd," He muttered. "What do you say Kara?" Dylan asked. "My son is important not land," she answered. "You sure?" Cal asked. "Cal that shouldn't even be a question," Blain answered back. "All right." "I'm waiting," Alaba asked. "Look buddy we'll give you whatever you freaking want," Harper yelled. "I just want my son." Alaba smiled "Forty eight hours Kara and I want my land," with that he blinked out.  
  
Dylan turned to the others. "Care to explain Kara?" he asked. "I guess he's my cousin but I don't really remember." Kara muttered sadly. "Hey it's okay," Harper pulled her into his arms. "We'll have our son back and everything will be fine." "Yeah, now where the hell is this place?" "Don't worry Blain I'm right on it," "Thanks Cole uh guys," "What?" they answered in unison. "Where's Greta?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Greta," Dylan spoke softly as he entered the Obs deck. Greta leaned against the railing. "Dylan, I didn't hear you come in," She sounded surprised. "You weren't in the command room and I was wondering where you were?" Dylan leaned against the rail. "Well I've been here the whole time. Plus what business is it of yours where I am?" "This is my ship Greta everything that happens here is my business," He answered slyly. It was quiet for a while and he noticed she seemed troubled. "He's my brother Dylan," she finally broke the silence. "Alaba?" He asked. "Yes, I left home after Nabua killed my father. Please don't tell any one about this?" "I won't but-" "if you're gonna asked if I had anything to do with Orion's kidnapping," she stopped. Dylan really wanted to know. "Well I didn't" She spat. "I had nothing to do with it, Dylan," she felt she had to convince him. "Look you don't have to convince me Greta." "Don't call me that." "Then what am I suppose to call you?" "By my name Nanoka," "Okay," he spoke softly as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "Nanoka," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	9. Mark of Royalty

(Hey guess who's back. I know, it's been a long time right. SOOORRY. I had writer's block and I really don't know if it's good or not but puuupplesss (please) R & R. much luv Lilshorty)  
  
Chapter eight:  
  
"So this is it? Anakaius. Well if you ask me it's kind of behind on eras now isn't it? " Harper said bluntly as they exited the ship and onto steady land. "It's like a land from those fairy tales you know the ones about far off places," Trance said. "Yeah I feel like an elf is gonna walk right pass me. Oh look there goes one now! Oh wait no it's just Blain." "Ha, ha very funny Cal." Cal just shrugged laughing. "Sorry." They all stood in front of a huge castle. Kara couldn't believe her eyes this was her childhood home. The home that she thought was gone. Memories came drifting back. She ran her fingers over the stone rails as they ascended the stairs.  
  
"May I help you?" an elderly man who was dressed in the monk attire walked out of the castle doors to greet them. "Hello my name is Captain Dylan Hunt of Andromeda and this is Captain Calvin Drake of Cassiopeia's Knight," Dylan answered. "Some one here has their son and we want him back. Can you help us?" Cal motioned to Kara and Harper. The man's eyes fell upon Kara and soften. "Bless my stars," he whispered. "Kara," he muttered. "The Child," His eyes became watery. "It's been to long," he pulled Kara into a hug. "So you'll help?" Harper pled. The man's eyes were sincere and Harper knew that they guy was hiding something. "Come, come settle, we'll discuss the matter inside it's not safe out here," The man lead them in. "Hey Blain?" Cal whispered. "Uh huh?" "Where's Greta?" "Maybe she's in the ship," Cal just nodded as they both entered the castle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's been long Brother," Greta stood in the throne room. Her brother looked stunned like he saw a ghost. "Surprise to see me?" "Of course." "Where's the boy Alaba?" "What boy?" "Don't act stupid you know exactly what I'm talking about," There was anger in her voice as the flame grew in her eye. She wanted to take Orion back and get him out of there away from Anakaius. "Oh the boy?" "Yeah the boy, where is he?" "In one of the guest rooms Nanoka. I assure you he's all right," there was something in his voice that made that line sound a little suspicious.  
  
"Kara is giving you her land. Now give me the boy and I'll take him off you hand," She tried to sound helpful. "Why? Why give him up," "What do you mean?" "Well sister," he turned his back to her. "There is no heir to the throne and with the proper training and education I think he would make a fine future king," "You can't do that. His blood is that of Nabua not ours." Greta backed away. Now she really wanted Orion out of there. If he were to become the heir Alaba would surly brain wash him making him an ultimate killer. "What does it matter what blood he has? His Grandfather was a killer. I think I can bring that out." "Of course the dream you had for your people," "Our people Nanoka, or have you forgot your place in this?" She thought about it. "I'm sorry I guess I have. It's a perfect plan," She lied through her teeth. "I'll help, but first I must know where is the boy?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Orion sat in the chambers staring into the dark sky. He didn't want to move hoping his mommy or daddy will find him. A tear began to roll down his cheek. "O," Orion quickly turned at the mention of his nickname. There in the door way stood Greta. She was wearing a dark blue velvet gown and her hair was down nothing like what she wore back on the ship. "O, sweetie it's me," she whispered. A bright smile spread across Orion's face. He jumped off the window seat and ran into his Aunt's arms. "Where's mommy?" He asked pulling away. He examined Greta's sad face. "No, mommy's not dead is she?" he asked with so much innocence. "No, no O of course not." "Daddy?" "Niether sweetie," She said as they moved to the bed. "Then why are you so sad?" He climbed onto her lap. "I'm not sad, I'm just happy I found you." "I'm happy you found me to now lets get out of here," Orion jumped off Greta's lap and began for the door.  
  
"No Orion," Greta jumped up and got in front of the door. "Huh," "Listen Orion, Listen," She got on her knees to talk to him. "There are men at the door you received orders to kill you if you leave the room," Orion looked at the door. "What about the window?" he tried to pull from her grip heading to the window. "Orion, no listen." He stopped the struggling. Just like your mother, Great thought. "Now listen I am going to try everything to get you out of here all right. Don't listen to anything these men tell you about your Mommy or your Daddy. They're fine," "Then why aren't they here?" Orion whispered as slowly began to cry. "Sweetie they're on their way. Calm down" Orion threw his arms around her neck. Greta picked him up and carried him to the bed. She laid him down. His eyes were still stained from the tears. "I promise you will see them again. Get some sleep O you're gonna need it," Greta leaned down to kiss the child's forehead. She got up and began to walk off. "Aunt Greta?" "Yes sweetie," "Can you stay here until I fall asleep please?" "Sure," Greta smiled as she sat on a chair next to the bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Joseph led the group to the library. They all settled in and her told them what was going on in the two lands. "After your father died. Alaba wanted to take over of course hoping you return the people fought and so far we managed to survive without a ruler." He paused "Thank heavens you're back," Kara's head shot up with the sudden change in Joseph 's voice. "You're the daughter of the King?" Dylan asked. "But of course look at the mark on the back of her neck!" Kara hesitantly lifted her hair up and showed Dylan the mark, the seal of the king.  
  
"You? Royal?" Cal was in disbelief. "Look I came for my baby," she whispered. "But this is your home" "It may be but it's not my real home." "Kara," Joseph laughed under his breath. "Your father was the king. He's gone now leaving you as soul ruler. You know that. This, this is all your responsibility." "And what if I don't want any of it!" Kara yelled shocking the others in the room as well as Joseph. "You can't run from your destiny, your father said that remember?" Kara thought over it for a while and they could tell that it hurt to remember. She soon took a deep breath and pushed herself off the table she was sitting. "I'm here for my son after that I'm leaving and I want nothing to do with destiny," she whispered angrily. A flame flickered in her eye as she turned to leave. This was going to be the hardest thing she would have to do. 


	10. Destiny

Chapter nine:  
  
"What happened?" Cal asked entering Kara's room. "What do you mean?" "What do I mean? You blew up in there and don't think I didn't hear it in your voice missy," He tried to joke but Kara wasn't buying it at all. She just sighed as she sat on the bed. Cal became serious sitting next to her. "Why didn't you tell us K?" She didn't say anything. Cal could see the pain in her eyes and he knew why she didn't tell them. "Look it doesn't matter what type of man your father was he could have been a mass murder for all we care-" "Cal he was a murder," She whispered looking up with a smile. "Hey there's my girl," Cal sounded more fatherly after all, during her time On CK he had become more like a father to her then a Captain. "We'll get him back K." "I know but Why here? Why now? You know," She paused. "It's a little funny how this whole destiny thing plays out. I left as a child never once looking back. Now here I am 21 years old and back again looking for my own child who was kidnapped by a man who was the son of my father's worst enemy, his brother, my uncle whom I never met nor set eyes on!" She began to laugh a little and shortly after Cal joined in. "Wow destiny is pretty screwed up ain't it." "Hell yeah and I think I just became its main target."  
  
********************************************************************** **  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?" Harper asked absentmindedly. Everyone left the library after Kara had her blow up. He wanted to be alone but Trance decided to stay behind with him and he didn't feel like arguing. "Maybe she had a reason, Harper maybe for fear of this," Trance suggested. "Yeah but she could have told me I mean if she did maybe none of this would have happened," Anger scented his voice. "Are you blaming her?" "Why shouldn't I?" Trance became worried. He was never like this when he talked about Kara. It was a first. "Why shouldn't I Trance?" he repeated with a hiss. "This isn't like you Harper. Why are you saying this?" "Why shouldn't I be saying this? It's her fault we're in this mess. It's her fault we're here." "And do you really think she chose this. You make it sound like she had a choice. Yeah she chose to be born into this family, she asked that guy to kidnap your kid and hold him for ransom. Oh yeah Harper it's really her fault. It's her fault you're here." Trance raised her voice. "OH and it's my fault!" "I didn't say that Harper!" "You didn't have to," his voice became calmer as he sat down in one of the chairs. "You're right I shouldn't blame her. If I have anyone to blame it should be me. I turned my back for a second. In that second I was knocked out. If only I fought harder, if only I wasn't so weak." "Don't blame weakness you can't help it," "Then what can I blame it on? Who do I blame it on?" "Don't blame it on anybody Harper. No body is at fault here," Trance knelt down next to Harper. "And I bet your gonna say fate played a part," he laughed under his breath. "Maybe it did and maybe it didn't. We'll get him back Harper don't worry." 


	11. Declaration of war

Chapter ten: the next day  
  
"Come on Kara," Joseph led her to the courtroom. "Oh no you don't," she struggled to get out of his grip. "I know what's going to happen next you're gonna want me to solve all of life's little problems for these people. Well think again busta' I have my own little life problem to face here," Joseph's grip tightened around her wrist. He was enjoying this. She refused to accept her birthright and that was fine but no one said she couldn't be force onto it. She wore silky maroon gown with gold trimming. Upon her soft brown hair was a gold tiara. She barely noticed it when Joseph slipped it on. She fought as hard as she could but the old man was too strong for her. It was just like when she was a child back in the days Joseph missed.  
  
"You know I can hurt you," she threatened through her teeth still struggling. "Oh I bet you could," he paused to stop. "I urge you to try and hurt me, your highness." "Oh okay but records show you said it not me," with that Kara gathered the electrical current flowing freely through her body and released it shocking the old monk. He let go of her and she made a break for it. Before she could acknowledge what just happened she hit a clear wall that appeared out of nowhere. She fell back as the monk laughed hysterically behind her. He came up to her holding out his hand. "Your not the only one with powers, Princess," She looked at his hand as if it was a viper ready to attack. She timidly placed her hand in his. He pulled her up and quickly continued.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The courtroom was packed with people from places near and far. Harper felt out of place. He was dressed as a king and everyone around him seemed like they were. His shipmates were standing next to him looking like they belonged even Trance who was thrilled to be in the room with royalty. Beka, Rommie, Tyr, Jolee, and Cole joined them and were filled in on everything that had happened. Greta was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey chill it's gonna be okay," Jolee whispered into his ear. "Huh?" "Your hands they're shaking and you're sweating even though the climate is not anywhere near hot," she laughed. "Oh okay, sorry I guess." Hush fell over the crowd as Kara entered. Harper felt as if it were the first time he laid eyes on her. "I don't like this," She whispered to Joseph. "Sorry Princess but it is your birthright."  
  
"Princess Kara!" a shout broke the silence. Kara turned toward the crowd. A man pushed through the gathering to get to the front. He burst out of the front line falling to his knees. "Your highness I was sent to deliver this message from Alaba," He handed her a scroll. Kara took it with great concern. Harper ran to her side as she opened it to read. "What is it?" He asked noticing the tears forming in her eyes. "It's a declaration of war Shay, He's not gonna give up Orion without a fight." "Then we fight." 


	12. And so it begins

(Hey it's me again I'm so sorry about the long wait well it's almost done)  
  
Chapter eleven:  
  
"What are you doing!?" Greta's head shot up. She pulled Orion in back of her. "What do you think I'm doing?" Greta sneered. She was trying to get Orion out of the palace but her brother caught them. "Take her away," Alaba commanded his two guards. "And take the boy back to the room." "No!" Greta pulled away. "Run O!" Orion pushed one of the guards away and ran through the legs of another. He ran down the corridors with three other guards following behind. He made a few turns into other corridors trying to lose the men. His father taught him that. The palace was like a maze. "That's a bonus," His dad used to say. A smile spread across Orion's face as he turned his head to look behind him. Big mistake. He ran right into the arms of a guard. "Nooo!" he screeched struggling to break away. He squirmed out of the guard's hand and fell to the floor. Before he could break away another guard grabbed hold of him and this time there was no way of getting away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Don't do this," Greta begged as she was pushed behind bars and into a small cell. "Come on let me out." "This will teach you to defy me sister. I guess you forgot where you came from," "No I didn't you did brother."  
  
************************************************************************  
"Dylan, Cal I want you two to take control of the Army," Harper asked entering a small room that look like an office. "Pleaaaassse," Kara begged pulling on Cal's arm. "All right pup stop begging," "Pup?" "Are you sure?" "Come on, Dylan you're a high guard captain and I don't know anything about military tactics," Harper pressured. Dylan thought about it. "All right what type of 'army' are we dealing with?" "Look out the window," Dylan and cal became very curious as the exchanged looks. They slowly walked to the window to look out. To their surprise rows and rows of warrior type guys stood outside in the yard. "Well Dylan it looks like fun."  
  
"Dylan?" Harper whispered as Kara left the room. "Yes Mr. Harper." "I'm going with ya" "What?" "Look when it comes to military I may not be much help but Orion's my son and I need to do this," Dylan exchanged a look with Cal who just nodded. "All right Harper." "Great, now how to tell Kara?" 


	13. I do

( So Sorry for the little mix up back a chaps 6, 7, and 9. I guess I confused myself so much has been going on and well whatever right you don't care about that stuff well here it is my story)  
  
Chapter twelve:  
  
"Kara, I have to tell you something. Are you awake?" "Hmm" Kara turned on her side to face Harper. "I'm joining the war," he said bluntly. "What?" "I'm joining the fight," he laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Kara propped herself on her elbow. "I don't want to lose you." Harper turned back to her. "You aren't gonna lose me," He watched her sit up. "Can you promise me that?" he didn't answer. Kara let her head hang as she stared at the comforter of the bed trying not to cry. Harper pushed himself up taking her hands in his. "Marry me?" he asked. "What?" "Marry me?" "Harper?" she was in disbelief "We have a kid together and we've been to hell and back together. What else is there? Marry me?" she threw her arms around him holding him tightly. "So is that a yes?" She pulled away. "Of course it is!" She cradled his head in her hands, "God I love you so much Seamus," Harper pulled her back into his arms. "I love you to Kara,"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next day:  
  
The wedding was a small and quick wedding. The only ones invited were the crews and Joseph gave the ceremony. Harper, Cal, Dylan, and even Tyr were to go into battle shortly after. "Don't worry I'll bring Orion home," Harper promised giving a goodbye kiss to Kara. It was hard for him but he knew he had to.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Greta turned the small pin in the keyhole. With a click the door was open. "Bingo," Lucky for her there were know guards on patrol. She began to run down the hall but her gown wouldn't allow her. "Screw this," she muttered to herself tearing the bottom of the dress making it shorter. "Better." She climbed the stairs that lead into the hall of the throne room. In a distance she could hear to grown men talking about a war. "A war? Oh no Kara," She sunk back into the shadows feeling the walls around her. There has to be a door here, she thought. She pushed a soft area of the wall and it gave away. The door closed shut with a creek. She closed her eyes trying to remember the way to Orion's room and the way out. It's been a long time since she traveled down these secret walkways. She felt the wall as she walked and in no time she came to her destination. She pushed on the door. Dust and soot particles went flying everywhere. She entered Orion's room.  
  
"O?" she searched the room with no sign of the boy. "You ain't gonna find the boy here," A familiar voice pointed a gun to her head. She slowly turned around. "Harper?!" "Greta what the hell?" Harper lowered his gun. "Oh man I thought you'd never come!" "Shhh they're right outside," he seemed nervous checking every window and door. "Oh sorry." "What are you doing here?" "I uh-" "No time," he warned grabbing her hand. "Let's get out of here. Now!" "Where's Orion?" They went to the windowsill. "He's safe now on the count of three jump," "What no wait?" "One" "No Harper," "Two" "Wait" "Three," "WAAAAA." 


	14. The Fight

Chapter thirteen:  
  
"Orion!!" "Mommy!!" the little boy ran into Kara's arms. She held him tightly. "Oh little boy I swear," Harper warned. Kara stood up. Greta stood in front of her. "So, what were you doing there?" Greta didn't answer. "We found this," one of the soldiers handed Kara an envelope. She opened it and read it to herself. Greta knew what it said. She watched as a shocked look swept over Kara's face. "Look I had no part of it K," Greta automatically defended. "What? Oh I know." Kara shook her head. "That's not what its about," "Oh then what is it about?" "That is none of your business," she teased playfully. "Let's get out of here," Dylan pressed. "All right."  
  
"No one leaves until I get the boy and the land." The crews turned around. Alaba stood in the middle of the courtroom with a couple of men. He had a laser gun in his hand pointed to Kara. Harper, Dylan and Cal had there's pointed to him. Tyr had made his way deviously behind Alaba but was caught by one of the guards. Kara looked around her. Greta was gone again. "I knew it," she muttered as more of Alaba's guards entered. The group separated. Each one was taking on one of the guards.  
  
"O stay here," Kara pushed Orion toward the window behind the huge heavy curtain. "Don't move." The boy nodded as he made himself comfortable as his mother joined the fight. He watched the bloody fight. Kara stayed in front of him. The guards kept on coming but she never let them through. It was the first time he saw her battle like that. Lightning things emitted from her fingertips and shocked her victims. The fight memorized Orion. He shook himself out of it and searched for his dad. He was fighting a couple of guys to but not like his mom. The guards were no problem for the group.  
  
"Got any thing better," Cal asked standing up from one of the victims. "Yeah this," Alaba raised his laser toward Kara. With a quick push of a button a shot burst from his gun and sliced through the air. "No!!!!!!!" Harper yelled dropping his only defense and running to Kara's side. "No!" he whispered taking her into his arms. Orion pushed the curtain away and climbed out. He dropped to his knees. "Mommy?" Harper pulled Orion next to him. Tears fell from his cheek and spotted Orion's blond hair. "Come on K," he urged. "It's just another hell and back thing we have to get through," he tried to laugh but he couldn't. A small giggle emitted from Kara's lips. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," Harper snuffled tears. "You're gonna be okay." "Oh Shay," she said breathlessly. She lifted her hand gently touching the side of his face. Harper bit the bottom of his lip as he leaned into her touch. Deep down he knew it wasn't going to be fine. "Mommy," Orion whispered as he gently placed his hand over the wound. "Hey kiddo," she smiled weakly. She was now pale and her skin felt cold. "Take care of him Shay promise me," "No you can't leave me," "I'll never leave you," she whispered. It was now hard for her to breath. "I love you two. Don't forget that." Orion's eyes grew bigger. "I love you too mommy." Kara smiled as Orion laid his head down on her chest. She gently kissed the top of his head. "Promise me Shay you have to," she turned her attention back to him. "I will but you will too." He wanted it to so much be true. "I'm not gonna get through this you know that." "No you are!" His voice was demanding. "You are, please," he began to cry harder. "I love you," with that her eyes closed and she was gone.  
  
"Mommy?" Orion pushed himself up. "Daddy I can't hear her heart beat? Make it beat daddy." He pulled on Harper's sleeve. Harper was in doubt. It was runny through his head this was some kind of sick joke. "Dad?" "I can't O," He whispered. He gently laid her head down on the floor. He couldn't cry he was numb. He stood up grabbing a gun from Kara's belt. "Stay here O. I'm gonna kill the bastard who did this," he raised his gun toward Alaba who had a shady smile on his face. "Come on kill me. It'll probably be the only heroic thing you'll do." "No Harper allow me," Greta stood behind her brother with her gun to his head. "I'll never forget!" She pushed a button on her gun and it was all over. 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH," Harper shot up. He couldn't breath as sweat fell freely from his body. He was back in his room, back in his own bed. "Shay," The soft voice startled him. He whipped his head around. "Kara?" He asked softly hoping for a yes. "Are you okay?" He calmed down still startled. It was Kara, she was still the beautiful girl he fell in love with him. Kara sat up with a worried look on her face. "I had a dream." "Sounds more like a nightmare." She joked. He gave her a soft smile. "Where's Orion?" he asked realizing that he wasn't in the room. "Huh?" "Our kid?" "Oh" Kara pulled the covers away from her stomach and lifted up her shirt. "You mean this," Her stomach was swollen. "You mean?" "I'm six months pregnant genius we just had a check up yesterday remember." He laughed placing his hand over her stomach. Kara laid back as Harper put his ear against her belly. "Hey kid it me dad," He whispered. "Wow." He felt the baby kick. "I guess he doesn't like me much," "He? I thought it was a she." "Did Trance confirm it? No." He pulled away from her stomach after kissing it. "I think it's gonna be a boy," Kara muttered as Harper propped himself on his elbow. He kept his other hand gently stroking Kara's belly. "How do you know that?" "Well call it women's intuition. And if you ask me?" She paused noticing the spark in his eye. "I think he's gonna be in every way like you." "You do?" "Yeah and Harper?" "What?" "I don't want him addicted to Sparky cola." "What? But it's the best! I mean it's gonna be the first thing in his bottle." "Goodnight Shay," Kara laughed turning her back towards him as he went through the many reasons Sparky Cola is good for you. He stopped after he reliazed she wasn't listening. "Okay Goodnight Kara," He whispered kissing her on the cheek. His eyes lingered on the back of her neck. He cautiously lifted her hair revealing the cause nightmare, the royal seal.  
  
Fin  
  
(It's done WOOOO HHHHOOOO, it's a regular hoot n Nanny ain't it. I like to thank my family and friends and fan fic and the fans you rock. (gets up and does the happy dance. Sits down) Sorry now I can work on my other story well I hope you like it and well until the next one. Hey check out my Angel story. It's a series that oddly enough ends up on the Andromeda. I know but in some weird way it seems to work. Hey I already had awesome reviews on it by some who already read it. well byes and thanks. Lilshorty) 


End file.
